<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Settling the Score by gooeyhuey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890955">Settling the Score</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey'>gooeyhuey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin's idea to discourage Changbin doesn't pan out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Settling the Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always seemed like a long time coming, and maybe Hyunjin was finally fed up enough to go through with the idea. When Changbin leaned in, pretending to ask for a kiss, Hyunjin had leaned in the rest of the way. It was quick, catching more on the corner of Changbin's mouth than anything, but that had Changbin jerking back and looking affronted.</p><p>Good. Lesson learned. Hyunjin had earned this smugness rightfully, his trophy for a petty victory. Changbin had to learn that if he played stupid games, he'd win stupid prizes and that would be the end of it.</p><p>For a time, it worked. Changbin greatly reduced his teasing, avoiding pushing it too far with Hyunjin. That was his victory lap, until the lesson had been forgotten and Changbin entered his bed and started the game again, craftily dodging Hyunjin's mouth until he simply didn't and let himself be kissed.</p><p>Their mouths met square and now it was Hyunjin's turn to pull back, scandalized.</p><p>"Giving up already?" Now Changbin looked smug and it irritated Hyunjin. He should've known that Changbin would've turned a dumb game to a meteorically moronic one. Though Hyunjin, loathe to admit, was sufficiently provoked.</p><p>Fine. If that was the game Changbin wanted to play, then Hyunjin would beat him at it. He smiled, though he felt his own brows furrow. "Just need a better angle." He leaned in again, met partway with Changbin as he moved inward. The lips were soft on his, held on for a solid several seconds and after the initial giddiness of their mouths touching, it calmed, leaving the thought of, 'well, now what?'</p><p>Hyunjin wanted to lead the charge there. He was the first to open his mouth, a swipe of tongue on Changbin's bottom lip. He smirked when he felt Changbin start, thought he had the win in the bag until it was reciprocated.</p><p>Well, that was fine. He'd already gone this far. He opened his mouth as Changbin had opened his, and the tips of their tongues brushed lightly. It would've been erotic if Hyunjin wasn't so stubborn, wasn't so focused on the steady escalation of history's most pointless pissing contest.</p><p>Changbin retaliated with a more aggressive assault, dipping directly into Hyunjin's mouth. A messy, wet kiss, sloppily returned and while still irritating, Hyunjin couldn't help but start to feel a little flush when his mind caught up to the act. Context stripped, he was just making out with Changbin in his own bed. Overwhelmed, he pulled back, breathed cool air as opposed to the hot air between them. This had gone far enough.</p><p>Changbin smirked. "Guess I win."</p><p>Oh fuck him. Hyunjin would have him call uncle if it was the last thing he did, leaning in again, though this time his focus on the underside of Changbin's jaw, sucking lightly at the skin. He breathed loudly through his nostrils, but Changbin remained still. He thought he had him there, but then he felt a hand settle on his ass and squeeze.</p><p>This was frustrating, in every sense of the word. Not only because his sure and easy victory slipped through his fingers, but because he was getting hard over what was supposed to be just a game.</p><p>"I'm not going to give in easily this time." And there was Changbin, provoking him, where every time his mouth hesitated he was taunted and worked back up. This time, he worked down the neck. He’d have Changbin eat his words, he was so set on it.</p><p>With renewed vigor, he took the first aggressive step. He pushed Changbin back and straddled him, hunched over him while he pulled at the other’s shirt. He almost broke into a smile seeing Changbin resist having his shirt pulled off, but there was a relenting shift. He raised his arms to let the shirt be taken off of him, expression having gone from panicked to focused within seconds.</p><p>Changbin’s hands found placement on either of his sides. Hyunjin was foolish in expecting similar retaliation. Instead, Changbin bucked up, rolling his hips up into Hyunjin’s ass. If there was any doubt that Changbin was hard, that cleared itself immediately.</p><p>"Timeout," Hyunjin called.</p><p>Changbin cocked his head. "You can't call a timeout."</p><p>"Yeah, I can.” For the time being, he removed his hands from Changbin. “How far are we going to take this?"</p><p>It seemed upon being confronted with the reality of their progression, Changbin stilled. "I, uh, I wasn't thinking that far ahead."</p><p>"Well, at this rate we're going to have sex." A phrase that no doubt would have flustered Changbin if Hyunjin didn't sound mildly irate, instead goading him into irritation. Not strategic thinking on Hyunjin's part.</p><p>"If that's what it takes to win." He should’ve predicted Changbin was going to double down.</p><p>That, in turn, also riled up Hyunjin, whose competitive spirit sought to stoke the flames. "You don't have it in you."</p><p>"What?" Changbin laughed. "You think I can't fuck? Who have you fucked?"</p><p>Hyunjin sidestepped the question. "Well, first of all, who's fucking who here?” He gestured between them. “You're not fucking me."</p><p>Changbin folded his arms. "Well, you're not fucking me, either."</p><p>There was a beat, the two of them nearly glaring at each other during their stalemate. "Who have you fucked?"</p><p>"I asked first."</p><p>That was getting nowhere fast, so Hyunjin dropped his posture a bit. "You're saying you'd balk at the idea of getting fucked by me. That means you lose."</p><p>"Not so fast. Look at our positions.” Changbin made an accompanying motion with his hand. “The way we're going looks like it's me fucking you, so it sounds like you're the one balking."</p><p>The discussion culminated into a noise of frustration out of Hyunjin’s mouth before he could even think better of the volume. "Fine. Let's flip a coin. If someone balks, they lose."</p><p>"Oh, you're on."</p><p>It felt strangely lonely to extricate himself, leaning on the edge of the bed to dig through his hamper, searching through various pants pockets for a wayward coin. When he found one, he looked over at Changbin sitting upright, still hard, still a bit flushed with his lips swollen. He had the strangest sense that it would be an image that would stick with him.</p><p>"Let it land on the floor. No funny business. I call tails.”.</p><p>That suited Hyunjin. He planned on calling heads, anyhow. He flipped the coin, it landed on the floor with a clink. The two looked down, Hyunjin's stomach dropping and Changbin letting out a whoop. At the time, both were too wound up for it to weigh on them, Hyunjin stepping back into the bed further irritated by the sting of defeat on the coin toss. Things were not looking up for this game.</p><p>The coin toss had interrupted the foreplay workflow they’d built up, and Hyunjin was struggling with what to address it as to continue where they left off. Thankfully, Changbin made it remarkably simple by slapping his own thighs, his signal to hop on.</p><p>He climbed on again, the height difference more of a burden now that he was aware of it, now that he had the gap in his thoughts to think about how much he had to hunch just to meet Changbin’s mouth. Yet they continued almost seamlessly, eerily like they’d unpaused the act.</p><p>Changbin was still hard, though he’d softened some while arguing. Hyunjin positioned his hips so they ground crotch-to-crotch, hoping that it would have the other thinking twice about continuing, but instead Changbin hummed low, quickly back at full mast.</p><p>The rocking made it difficult to maintain the contact of their mouths. Hyunjin was light, but the height disparity created some difficulty for Changbin to maneuver. He laid back, pulling Hyunjin down on top of him where they could keep grinding and reach each other’s mouths.</p><p>Truth be told, there were long stretches where Hyunjin had completely forgotten this was supposed to be a competition. Warmth and friction trumped all, he got so caught up in making himself feel good.</p><p>Changbin tugged at the collar of Hyunjin's shirt and he moved to help it come off. From there, the back of Changbin’s hand pushed lightly against Hyunjin’s chest, nudging him to sit back. With a bit of space between them, Changbin reached out, palm settling on Hyunjin’s crotch. It pressed in a bit, sent a small wave of pleasure and held for a moment while the fingers crept up to pop the button on his jeans. Hyunjin breathed out, loud, and Changbin stopped at the zipper, looking up to meet his eyes.</p><p>The hand was removed, instead occupying itself by unzipping his own jeans. Hyunjin lifted on his haunches to let Changbin push them down as far as they could go in that position, just above the knee. One layer less, he saw the bulge well-defined, anointed by a small wet spot where he leaked into his boxers. He lowered back down onto Changbin's lap, feeling it more clearly against his own.</p><p>That prompted Hyunjin to finally lower his own jeans, just below the ass, feeling heat directly now that all that separated them were two thin layers of cotton. He ground down, just to see what it would feel like with the meager barriers.</p><p>"Minho has lube," he whispered it mid-roll, when Changbin's hands had come up his thighs to hold him down.</p><p>Changbin outright grinned at the suggestion. Pleased by the idea or amused by the prospect of stealing from Minho, Hyunjin would never know. He stood, rifled through Minho's drawers until he found the bottle hidden beneath a stack of underwear. Already standing, he completely removed his jeans. Changbin took that as a signal to remove his.</p><p>They sat across from each other cross-legged, their boxers went folded front at the waistband while the lube bottle was passed between them. They slicked themselves enough for an easy slide of their hands, both stroking themselves just to ease a little of the edge off, but also a sub conscious show of how they liked to be touched. Muscle memory was eager to disregard that when they switched off. Hyunjin's mind was preoccupied with 'dick, Changbin, warm, hard, feels good' instead of replicating what he'd seen. None of it mattered. Noisy as ever, Changbin vocalized his approval in sounds both high pitched and nonsensical.</p><p>Changbin’s free hand had come up, fingers wrapped loosely around Hyunjin’s wrist to slow him down.</p><p>"Already?"  Hyunjin teased.</p><p>Changbin made a light, playful push against his wrist. "Shut up. Besides, you have to prep."</p><p>Prep. Hyunjin knew the word, knew what it implied, knew a lot of what it entailed, but he froze when he factored in just how overwhelming it all was. Just as he recognized the concern in Changbin’s eyes, he steeled. He wouldn’t chicken out.</p><p>It seemed logical to assume the position, on his hands and knees, ass toward Changbin, where Hyunjin could leverage the game to hide his nerves. "You're not going to make me do all the work myself, are you?" He removed his boxers completely as asked.</p><p>"Oh." He couldn't see Changbin, but he knew he was staring hard, heard the wonder and awe in that little 'oh'. Then came the small pop of the lube being uncapped, and he breathed in sharply once he felt the heat off of Changbin's skin nearing his. He trembled some at the cold lube, but that was just a moment. Pushed inside, like an intrusion, and he knew he tensed, and he knew that was making it more difficult for Changbin, who retracted as soon as he felt that resistance.</p><p>"We really don't have to keep going. I'll eat the loss."</p><p>After everything, Hyunjin was almost annoyed. That was an insult to his competitive spirit. He couldn't accept such a petty victory at that point. "We've gone this far." But in a way, it warmed him, the unrepentantly and foolishly competitive Changbin willing to take a loss, for his sake, for the sake of their friendship.</p><p>The hand rested on his lower back. "I think," Changbin said, wrought by hesitance. "I want to see your face."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"It's not just for you. It's for me, too.” The fingers tapped his back. "I'd feel better if I could see you."</p><p>Even if he never had anything more than a platonic thought of Changbin prior to that day, those words still made him feel unusually warm. He turned, laid on his back. Seeing Changbin while spreading his legs for him was an out of body experience, one where Hyunjin wasn't so sure he wasn't just having the world's most vivid wet dream.</p><p>Seeing Changbin between his legs, looking at him hard and focused was appealing. And before a hand even touched his ass, one wrapped around his cock, maintaining a steady jerk before going back with the single lubed finger.</p><p>"How does this feel?"</p><p>Still tight, still strange, but his body was able to trust the touch a little better with the bit of accompanying pleasure. "It feels good."</p><p>Changbin nodded. "If it doesn't, just tell me."</p><p>Truly, Hyunjin had never felt more naked in his life than watching the roaming eyes, than looking down to where a finger disappeared into his body. Like that, there was a fleeting moment where he felt it inside of him, shooting a pleasant feeling in waves straight to the base of his cock.</p><p>His hole twitched, but didn't tense, and it was embarrassing, but Changbin looked so taken by it that the embarrassment never took hold.</p><p>A second finger joined the first, a more pronounced stretching, but in this coupled with the steady hand bringing him off, something in the slow stretch became appealing. </p><p>He never anticipated Changbin was this patient. "It feels good, hyung," and this time he meant it, and the wary expression Changbin had been slipping into eased. He nodded again and focused on the touch, in bringing the two fingers upward and in until he deemed he was ready for a third.</p><p>That was a tight fit. Hyunjin realized that even with the three fingers bunched together, Changbin's cock was twice the thickness. He was intimidated, but his cock twitched, mind hung on the thought of just what it would look like, just what it would feel like to be even fuller.</p><p>"Do you have condoms?" Changbin asked.</p><p>"I don't but, but Minho does." He smiled preemptively now that this was an established joke between them. Changbin's chuckle was nervous and curt, but his smirk attractive.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out and stood. Hyunjin saw Changbin's fully naked back as he turned away to dig through the same drawer they'd found the lube in. He found the box of condoms and shook them about. "What does he even use these for?"</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. "I've wondered the same."</p><p>Changbin tore one off, back in bed where he opened the packet and rolled it onto his cock, looking up while Hyunjin watched. Again, another small smile between them and suddenly it was beyond weird, the heavy realization that they were about to actually have sex. The worry that it would change things, even if it stemmed from a stupid contest of their own misguided making.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah." Hyunjin breathed. "I think so."</p><p>Changbin didn't look all too convinced. He hadn't touched Hyunjin again, not yet, but a hand slid closer on the bed. "If you don't- I don't care if I lose, you know."</p><p>"I know." Hyunjin nodded. "I don't care if you lose, either."</p><p>And that little jab seemed to put Changbin at ease, stoked some of the dying fire, because Changbin snorted and started liberally lubing his wrapped cock.</p><p>"Go ahead. I'm ready."</p><p>Changbin nodded, looking long and hard at Hyunjin before deciding how he'd go about it, grabbing either of Hyunjin's legs and pulling them over his shoulders, up until Hyunjin's ass was level with his crotch. Changbin took himself in hand, gently rubbing up against his hole like a tease, a tickle against him that felt kind of good. It tightened his chest with anticipation, and then the first, slow push. So much thicker than the fingers, leaving Hyunjin to wonder if they'd even prepared sufficiently, if they ever could've, and he breathed in and reminded himself not to push out.</p><p>When the tip breached, it felt like he was being split. He breathed out again, and Changbin looked up to his face and pulled out what little progress he made in.</p><p>"I'm okay." Hyunjin had mustered everything at that moment to keep his voice even and convincing. </p><p>Changbin nodded, resuming the slow push. Now that Hyunjin knew what it felt like, he was better equipped to handle it. He looked down at his own steadfast erection, down further at Changbin squeezed up against his hole. He timed an exhale with a push in, and that worked, the head seated. Changbin sighed into a moan into a sigh again. It sounded sexy, it looked sexy, at odds with Hyunjin's preconceived notions of Changbin.</p><p>There was a moment's pause, where both regained their bearings and looked at each other. Thankfully, Changbin didn't ruin the moment with his loud mouth, instead focusing his attention back down. He pushed in in a much surer slide to the hilt, Hyunjin feeling that fullness to the gut, the sense that it was more mentally sexy than physically, but aside from the sting of the tight pull, it didn't feel bad. With some adjustment, with the time given to breathe and adapt, it was like physical white noise.</p><p>Then Changbin pulled out some, another breath from shaking lips. He slid in, developing a slow rhythm to it. Then it didn't just not feel bad, it felt pretty decent, with the joy of the alien novelty that came from new experiences.</p><p>Sensing the upturn, or perhaps just seeing the twitch of his cock, Changbin wrapped a hand around him and started pumping in time with the motion of his thrusts. On autopilot, slowing when his hips slowed and speeding up when his hips sped up.</p><p>Hyunjin's own hips responded to the touch of his cock, bucking and arching, within reason, with however much his body allowed him to move being anchored by Changbin. A slow moment came, catching his breath and taking the time to focus on Hyunjin, small, subtle pumps of the hips, and Hyunjin found himself lifting his own to match, to get more out of the micro movements while he was being jacked off.</p><p>When he felt it, it was a presence that was deeper, like more of his body was involved in generating his pleasure. Awash in his gut, to his stomach. He shook, was only distantly aware of that, more attuned to the feeling of the hand that brought him off and the cum shooting hot onto his own chest and stomach.</p><p>He looked to see Changbin watching him revel in it openly. Hyunjin breathed, softening, still feeling warm and pleasant. He smiled, unsure what he was communicating with it other than he thought it critical to smile at Changbin at that moment. When he'd received one in kind, he exhaled again, airy to his own ears.</p><p>Changbin started up again, and post orgasm it was a dull glide of pleasure. The tightness mostly forgotten, the fullness somewhat comfortable, and when the pace picked up, to be pulled and pushed so easily was its own humbling delight. Hyunjin kept his eyes open to train in on on how Changbin looked, sweaty and focused, with lips parted and eyes meeting his.</p><p>Like him, Changbin was affected, shaking and hissing as he came. He buried deep and pulled Hyunjin closer into him.</p><p>The game was over. They both had won. They both had lost. All he had to show for it was a chest full of cum and an ass full of cock, though even that only lasted a mere minute before it was pulled from him. Changbin pulled off the condom and tied the end, standing to grab enough tissues for the two of them and hastily stuffed Minho's bottle of lube back into his drawer.</p><p>"Looks like it's a tie." Were the first words out of Changbin's mouth, and Hyunjin was kind of relieved they didn't immediately launch into discussing what had just happened.</p><p>He was given some tissues, Changbin watching him wipe the cum off his chest. The thought hit him then, of wanting to kiss him again. "After everything, it doesn't seem right to just leave it at that."</p><p>"You might be right." Changbin started pulling his clothes back on. "Maybe we have to switch roles next time. Tomorrow, I think." It sounded hesitant, almost a question.</p><p>It warmed Hyunjin, who sat up, leaning in to bump shoulders with Changbin. "It's the only way to settle it." Though he knew neither no longer cared who won or lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally decided who would top with a coin toss yet I'm still disappointed it came up in Changbin's favor lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>